


Lipstick

by pinksnowboots



Category: Block B, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Zico has a thing about makeup, genderqueer pansexual zico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksnowboots/pseuds/pinksnowboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho likes wearing makeup, but he likes it best when someone else does his makeup for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Genderqueer pansexual Zico is so important to me (and so is Zikyung).

Jiho first learned how to wear makeup while he was studying in Japan, when one of his friends-a girl friend, not a girlfriend-decided it would be fun to teach him and he found out liked it more than he was willing to admit to himself or anyone else. Even though he eventually knew how to put on his own makeup, was even good at it, he still liked it better when his friend did it for him. She didn’t know exactly how sharp he liked his eyeliner and always used slightly too much glitter but part of the thrill was not knowing exactly how he was going to look when he looked in the mirror, because she never let him look anywhere but at her face until she was done.

Part of the reason Jiho liked it was because he liked her concentrated face; she was always intently focussed on whatever she was doing and this was no exception, one hand holding his chin still as the other brandished the eyeliner or lipstick. She had a habit of worrying her bottom lip with her teeth absentmindedly and sometimes she’d put her makeup on first and forget not to do it. Jiho always noticed, but he never warned her because he liked seeing the red stain her teeth and hearing the creative stream of rapid Japanese curse words with a few Korean ones she’d picked up from him mixed in that she let out when she realized that she would have to do her own lips over again.

Even though this made it take twice as long, Jiho still liked it better when she did her own makeup first. As pretty as she was with no makeup, with makeup her face seemed otherworldly, all smoky glow and sharp angles. He liked to looking at her eyes as she did his eyeliner and knowing that soon his eyes would be a mirror of hers, that his cheekbones would stand out just as sharply and his lips would shine just as red.

When she did his eye makeup, she had a way of making it seem like she was actually staring into his eyes rather than at them. Even though Jiho knew she was concentrating on making sure his waterline was neat, he could easily pretend that she was searching his eyes as intently as he was searching hers. When she finished with his mascara she always gave his cheek a little tap, and it felt like approval (like he was pretty) as she moved to grab the lip liner and lipstick.

Even though she focussed on his lips even more than she did on his eyes, she was less focussed on what she was doing. When she was applying eyeshadow or eyeliner, her eyes would never waver from her job, but sometimes after she finished with the lip liner her gaze would catch on his lips for a beat too long before she looked away to find the lipstick. This time she didn’t even look like she was making eye contact, so Jiho stared and he saw everything-the pause in her gaze, the hitch in her breath, the angle of her shoulders towards him, and he wasn’t surprised that after she finished applying the makeup, her thumb replaced the lipstick in the middle of his bottom lip as she finally lifted her gaze to make true eye contact.

The other reason Jiho preferred it when she put on her makeup first is that later when they curled up languidly on her bed, smoking and not talking, he could see traces of her lipstick smeared down his chest and thighs, a counterpoint to his which trailed from her breasts to her stomach.

* * *

 

Years later when he convinced Kyung to do his makeup, it was different. Kyung never wore makeup unless Jiho did it for him before they went out, and he barely knew how to use half the things in Jiho’s makeup bag. The eyeliner always turned out at least a little uneven because Kyung actually did get distracted by staring at Jiho’s eyes, and once he actually stabbed Jiho in the eye and laughed at Jiho’s whining for a good five minutes before apologizing with a wink, offering to “kiss it better.”

Kyung never had makeup on himself when he did Jiho’s makeup because they never even pretended they were planning to go out afterwards, and Jiho liked it better that way. Kyung’s face was honest, and even though it was clear he wasn’t didn’t care about doing a good job, it was just as clear that he was concentrating very seriously on the way his fingertips brushed over Jiho’s cheeks and eyelashes. Kyung didn’t make a bit show of it, but he didn’t hide the fact that he was only bothering to do Jiho’s lipstick neatly so he could immediately mess it up.

Afterwards they usually ended up in Jiho’s bed because it was bigger, although sometimes they found themselves on the floor too boneless and content to be bothered to move. Kyung would roll on top of Jiho because he was comfortable and that was just the downside to being the taller one, wasn’t it? Jiho still ended up marks on his chest and thighs, but from Kyung’s teeth rather than lipstick. The only lipstick involved landed in all the tenderest places-behind Kyung’s ears, at the juncture of his neck and chin, littered along his collarbone and faintly transferred from Jiho’s lips to his.


End file.
